How did it happen?
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: A little Seddie fic. Sam, Carly, and Freddie's views and thoughts on the iOMG kiss and seddie relationship.
1. Sam

**A/N: Here is a bit of Seddie for y'all! All three chapters will be about Sam, Carly, and Freddies opinion on the big iOMG kiss. Chapter one is from Sam's pov (but it's third person keep in mind.) This is also my first iCarly fic! :)**

**How Did It Happen?**

_Chapter one: Sam_

She's not really sure how it happened. She just knows it did.

Before iCarly, Freddie was just the nerdy kid who lived across the hall from Carly. Who admired her from afar, because he was too nervous to tell it to her face. But that's the way Sam liked it. Just her and Carly. Carly and her. Then, Freddie got some nerves and flirted with her and always wanted to be with Carly. And weirdly, it sort of bothered Sam. And it didn't only bother her because he wanted to hang out with her best friend. It was much more than that, definitely.

Then for some reason, Carly told the nerd she wanted to be friends, nothing more. 'Why even friends though?' Sam would wonder.

When she'd ask Carly, her reply was "Because he's sweet and I don't want to completely hurt him. Come on! Just give him a chance!" Sam would roll her eyes but never argued. She knew it was a battle she couldn't win.

So whenever the three of them would hang out Sam would go out of her way to make fun of Freddie. She thought it might get him to leave them alone. Yet it didn't.

Then, iCarly was created. Even if she really didn't want Freddie to be a part of the web show, she had no choice. He was really the only option for a good tech producer. It also meant she had to hang out with him a lot, almost as if they were actually friends. No, he's just Carly's friend. Not mine. That's what she told herself at least. After a while though, when she got to know him better, she decided he wasn't completely bad. Not like she'd tell anyone else that though.

As she started to hang out with him more and more it scared her, because deep down, she was starting to develop feelings for him.

She wasn't too worried though. It was just a little crush, right?

So she kept picking on him. Fighting, debating, abusing, insulting. What no one knew wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

Right! So she just kept acting like nothing was different. _She_ didn't think that the tech geek was kinda-sort of cute._ She _didn't think he was funny in his own geeky way. Who, her? Psh! Never!

One day though, she went too far with her pranks. She wanted revenge for when he handcuffed her to Gibby. She overheard him tell Carly that he never had his first kiss before. So she told all of the iCarly viewers that he never kissed anyone when truthfully, she hadn't had her first kiss yet either. Somehow though, when she went to go apologize to him, _they _ended up kissing.

They said it was only to get their first kiss out of the way. But was that really all? Was it really just nothing? Or was it something? Something they're just too scared to admit to each other. When really, they're just playing one big game. Daring each other to make the first move. A game just between them, which only they understand.

As scary as it is to her, she did feel the slightest of sparks when their lips touched.

She knew their friendship was growing but was that really the only thing between them growing?

Only time could tell though, and it definitely did. Day by day she could feel her feelings for him growing stronger. She never asked for this to happen but she figures she has no real control over it. Every time she denies it, she's just lying and taking away from herself.

As her feelings kept growing, it was getting harder and harder to keep it hidden. She's positive it wouldn't be considered "just a crush" anymore. And you know what? That's just fine with her. Because things like these are things you can't fight without taking away from yourself.

Eventually, it got to a point where she was going insane. Getting Brad as an intern was perfect for her. Freddie and Brad were becoming good friends. So it gave Sam the excuse to hang out with Freddie without making it too obvious.

So she thought anyway. Turned out Carly and Freddie were on to her, even though they were still wrong. She had no more than friend feeling for Brad, yet Carly wouldn't believe her. And it was all over a stupid app too. Sadly for Sam, the app really wasn't wrong. They just made the wrong assumption.

When Freddie went to find her because he wanted to talk to her and Carly didn't force him, it made Sam happy. Until he started talking about her nonexistent "feelings for Brad" that is. He just kept going on and on about love and taking chances. So she did. She kissed Freddie right on the lips.

Does she regret it? No. Is she nervous for his opinion? Yeah, just a bit.

She's not really sure how it happened. She just knows it did. All she knows is that she, Samantha Puckett, has fallen in love with him, Fredward Benson.

**A/N 2: Not much to say here. Next chapter will be Carly's pov though. So review?**


	2. Carly

**A/N: So, here is Carly's chapter for the big iOMG kiss. It's a bit different, written more into sections.**

**Also, thank you to Islanda for reviewing last chapter!**

_Chapter two: Carly_

At that moment, so many thoughts were going through Carly's head. Her best friend Sam just kissed her other best friend Freddie. She never even thought that that was even a possibility.

Here are the different emotions going through her at the moment:

* * *

><p><strong>Confusion:<strong>

Sam always seemed to hate Freddie. She's always picked on him and treated him like trash. Never, in a million of years, would Carly have guessed the mood face app was talking about Freddie. She was just so sure it was Brad, iCarly's new intern. It seemed to be the only possibility that made sense at the time. She started acting differently around the same time they hired Brad for the job. She was always wanting to hang out with Freddie and Brad as well.

Though now it makes sense, since Freddie was there as well. Plus, she wasn't insulting him as much as she normally did. She even wanted to do a school project, a very un-Sam like thing, just to give her a reason to be with Freddie.

Now Carly figures making fun of Freddie was Sam's way of expressing her feelings for him; or at least trying to deny her feelings for him. Honestly, she really should've seen this coming the whole time. Obviously she didn't though.

**Happiness:**

Since Sam was her best friend, she was so happy that Sam had a crush on someone who was nice, good, and stayed out of trouble. She knows Freddie will never hurt Sam as well. Knowing that Sam is happy will always make her happy too!

Besides, Sam deserves a good boyfriend!

**Anger:**

There really wasn't that much anger, but Carly was thinking about all the things that could go wrong. What if Freddie hurts her by telling her he doesn't like her back? What if he only says that because he hasn't given up hope on her?

No, then Carly would have to yell at him for making such a big mistake. Anyway, he should know by now there's no hope for "Creddie"

**Hurt:**

Out of the four, this had to be the strongest emotion. Just like when they never told her about the time they kissed on the fire escape, "Just to get it over with," she kept another big part of her life hidden. Carly wanted to know what happened to the saying best friends tell each other everything. Apparently Sam didn't follow it.

She thought they agreed on no more secrets. Yet, once again, a secret was kept. She tells Sam everything yet she feels Sam tells her nothing.

* * *

><p>Now, curiosity is becoming a pretty dominant emotion. There seem to be so many questions that have no answers. She wondered how long this has been going on for. She's also curious about Freddie's feelings. Has he liked Sam for a while? Is he just now getting feelings for her? Or does he feel nothing?<p>

She was definitely going to need to talk to the two of them about this sometime soon.

Even though some people might think differently, there are no feelings of jealousy. She had no more than friend feelings for Freddie. If she did, she would've made her move by now.

Carly kept spying on them through the window. They broke apart from the kiss and just stared at each other. Freddie looked so shocked and Sam looked so nervous. She won't be able to hear anything the two say, but she'll be waiting to hear what happened. Even if it means she has to push the truth out of them herself. She has a right to know after all.

**A/N: Hope you liked that! You can always tell me in a review :D**


	3. Freddie

**A/N: So, here is the last chapter! It's Freddie's pov from the big kiss. Also, I normally would never do this, but I switched to first person. Just flowed better.**

**Also, thank you to Lady Riddle-Black for reviewing last chapter!**

***disclaimer* I do not own any of the conversation at the begginning of the chapter. That is all from iOMG.**

_Chapter Three: Freddie_

"Yo yo," I say as I walk out of the door. Sam's alone outside just sitting on the stairs.

"Carly sent you to find me?"

"Nope."

"Oh, so you don't know we had a little argument?" she says as she rolls her eyes.

"She told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you."

"Good."

"But Carly's right."

She then lets out a long groan.

"Groan all you want!"

"I don't care what your stupid Pear Pad App says about me being in love!" she snaps, "I'm not into Brad like that."

As much as I'd like to believe that, I don't. "Lately, every time I tell you Brad and I are doing something together, you wanna come hang with us!"

"And that means I'm in love with him?"

"Well you hate me!" It's weird, after I said that she almost looked a bit embarrassed.

"I never said I hate you." she says softly.

Well that sure shocked me. "Yeah you have! Like nine hundred times! I still have the birthday card you gave me that says 'Happy Birthday. I hate you. Hate, Sam."'

"Just leaveee!" Great, now she's frustrated.

"Fine I'll leaveee!" I mimic back.

"Bye!"

"But before I go-"

She then jumps up and moves toward me. "That's it! Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!"

"You can threaten your double fist dance all you want. But Carly's still right," I sigh but then continue, noticing that for once I have Sam's full attention. "Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't-"

One minute I'm giving Sam a speech about taking chances in love, the next I'm kissing her.

Yeah, Sam Puckett. The girl who's been causing my physical and emotional pain since I first met her.

Sure, we kissed before. But at least I knew it was coming and that it was just to get our first kiss out of the way.

At first, I just stand there like a statue. So many different thoughts are going through my head. I'm so confused that it hurts.

I'll admit it, ever since Sam and I kissed on the fire escape, I've been growing feelings for Sam and my crush on Carly has been growing smaller and smaller. But gosh. Carly and I were so sure she was in love with Brad. I guess this means she's in love with me instead. That sentence sounds weird even in my head.

Life's so confusing sometimes. Just when you think you have things pretty much figured out it throws in another twist.

Towards the end of the kiss I notice that I'm actually kissing back.

Nothing's making since at the moment. You could tell me something completely insane and I'd most likely still believe you.

After what felt like hours we broke apart from the kiss. All I can get out at the moment is "whu-I-." Yeah, very smooth Freddie.

"Sorry," Sam says very awkwardly.

"It's cool," I reply.

For the next few minutes we just stand there, waiting for the other one to say something. There are so many things I want to ask her but my body is too shocked to let me.

I want to know how long she's liked me. I want to know where this puts us. Because I really don't think I can take another "Let's just pretend it never happened and not tell anyone" kiss.

Most importantly, I want to know what's going on in Sam's head. I want to know so badly to clear up all of the confusion.

Obviously though, I'm still unable to form words. Not my smoothest moments.

Finally, Sam breaks the silence. "Look, I got to...go..." and with that, she runs off to god knows where.

I wanna stop her but I can't. Great. Just great. She probably thinks she's messed everything up and I'm mad at her or something. And all of my questions are still unanswered.

I'm not snapped out of it until Brad comes out. "Hey! There you are! Are we gonna continue working on the project? Oh and do you know where Sam is? I can't find her."

"Oh, um, yeah, sure. And Sam had to go...um, home," I reply. And with that we go inside to work on the project and I try to act as normal as I can so people don't ask questions.

I may not be able to talk to Sam tonight but as soon as I can, I am. I won't leave without answers.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the story and hope you liked it! I think that Sam's was my fav though! Review :)**

***Thanks to DannySamLover20, *blank*, kayla-the-slyest-spy-ever, and Jelly Princess for reviewing this chapter!***


End file.
